


Mercy

by ravenhairedtrickster



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, M/M, Teasing, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenhairedtrickster/pseuds/ravenhairedtrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Erwin needs to be distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Was listening to Mercy by Hurts and this came to mind. 
> 
> Technically my first smutty-ish ficlet for Eruri :]

Erwin's got that look on his face. Levi sees that the moment he walks into the blondes office. It's the kind that says nothing is right, that the reports won't get done for the evening because he can't concentrate, his hands are shaking too hard; he ends up writing in scribbles that are no where near the words he intended. It doesn't happen often, thank Sina, but still enough times that Levi knows what he must do. 

Prying Erwin away from his desk is like trying to drag a child away from playing his favourite war game. Except war isn't a game and Erwin plays for keeps not penny candies that the old lady down at the market slipped him when nobody was watching. It's never easy to get him going when he's in this state but Levi does his best, knows what to touch and where to kiss - and Erwin sits stiffly in his chair while Levi nibbles his earlobe, fingers digging none-to-subtly against the slow growing hardness within his pants. 

He relaxes at the first pinches, a painful tweaking of his nipples through his shirt. It's rough and his toes curl in his boots, his teeth grind and Levi bites him. Hard. The side of his neck is stinging when Levi pulls back, tongue never once coming out to smooth over the mark. He knows Erwin likes it to hurt, wants the lingering pain. Needs it as a distraction from his situation, their situation. 

He opens Erwin's shirt with ease, taking each button in stride. And when his Commanders chest is bared he drags his nails down it, never once missing the sharp intake of breath as the skin beneath his hands flushes red. He draws thin lines of blood in some areas where perhaps he pressed a little too hard and Levi wipes his hands on impulse when he's finished. 

Leaving Erwin a stinging mess from the waist up he buries himself lower, sliding down Erwin's legs until he sits between them. There's no gentleness to his touch when he dislodges the button of Erwin's pants, unzips them and reaches inside. Levi is never surprised these days at the sheer amount of the other, it's more than a handful and he requires Erwin cooperation to get it out. The blonde's pants lay at his ankles when Levi finally sets eyes on his objective. 

As much as Erwin needs it rough Levi takes a first testing lick gently. When he gets no response he lets his teeth pinprick along it's length, fingers coming to squeeze Erwin's balls - "Ohh." Erwin moans above him and Levi forces himself to not mind the hands suddenly in his hair, tugging and messing it up. He allows Erwin that tiny amount of control, granted it's not enough to _really_ be called control or domination but Levi let's it happen because Erwin needs it in order to submit.

He switches the position of his hands and mouth several moments later. Nibbling at the base, his hands twisting ruthlessly. Erwin jerks when he presses a bit further, one hand coming to rest beneath his balls. He pushes a fingernail against the others perineum. This elicits a sharp cry and Erwin almost doubles over but Levi holds him tight, squeezing and licking until Erwin's settled once more. He doesn't miss the way his Commander twitches against his tongue, how close he's come with just that.

"Levi-" Erwin says and Levi glares up at him from beneath long lashes. 

"No." Levi interjects. "You're not allowed, not yet. You know the rules, Commander."

Erwin makes a strangled noise but leans back in his seat, suddenly breathing heavily. His face is red despite all the blood presently in his dick and Levi smirks at that. 

"I'm going to hurt you, Commander," and the title falls from his lips mockingly, thick and wet. "Like you need. And you're going to sit there and take everything I give you with your mouth closed. Am I clear?"

Levi falls on Erwin's cock and feels the increase in pulse through it. He doesn't need to look up to know he's got Erwin completely undone now. He doesn't need a verbal response to confirm the blonde will abide by their usual rules. 

"Good." Is all he says. 

And he stands suddenly, stepping away, leaving Erwin wet with saliva and hanging heavy between twitching thighs. 

Levi watches the shudder that travels up Erwin's spine and he knows what's going to happen next. The crop is their own personal toy, always resting hidden beneath the middle drawer of Erwin's desk. Levi picks it up, lets his fingers run along its length and when he reaches the flat end he brings it to his mouth. 

He runs his tongue along it, wetting it before teasing it past his lips and into his mouth. 

"Erwin," he says now, his voice steeled. Dangerous. "What is the safeword."

"Mercy," Erwin breathes shakily. 

"Mercy," Levi repeats on exhale, the crop dangling down at his side now. It presses against the black leather of his boot. "And when will you use it?"

There's a silence that follows his question. 

But eventually Erwin speaks and Levi feels the tension in the room dissipate when his Commander relinquishes all control by saying: "Never."


End file.
